Beautiful Heartbreak
by deathnotelover12
Summary: Roxas is struggling with a bad breakup, so Xion takes it upon herself to cheer him up. Though Roxas wouldn't call a trip to a local late night club an 'attempt to cheer him up'. When Roxas catches sight of a certain redhead dancer, suddenly he forgets why he was sad in the first place. YAOI, AKUROKU (Axel x Roxas), don't like, don't read ONE-SHOT though I may do more if asked :)


**A/N So….more Akuroku~! I got an idea after reading a prompt off of Tumblr, so if someone has a fic like this, I'm so sorry! I'm not trying to steal or anything I just...thought it looked like a good idea and that I'd make my own little spin on it. So, SORRY! I'm not stealing, I promise ;^; Just using the beautiful prompt, guys.**

**I HATH NOT THE DEED TO THE ALMIGHTY KINGDOM HEARTS, TIS THE REASON I CRY :( ( Reading Romeo and Juliet, sorry XD) YAOI, AKUROKU, GAY CLUBS, you know, the usual, get off if that isn't your thing :)**

**READ ON~!**

* * *

0-Roxas-0

Maybe some people say that I should be lucky to have a best friend who, out of sheer love for me, attempts to cheer me up when my heart is broken. I, however, call bullshit. Xion's always been there for me, and if she wasn't like a sister, I would've asked her out. Even when I'm a babbling emotional mess, she does everything in her power to make sure I have a spoonful of Ben & Jerry's in my hand. I honestly love her. This little break up with me and my former significant other isn't an exception to any of that either. Though, when I think of 'breakup solutions', going to a strip club _isn't one of them_!

" Come on Roxas! Seeing sexy people in revealing outfits is good for the health after a damaging breakup! Science proven! Now let's get in there and get you a boner!" My raven haired friend insisted, shoving me from behind as I blushed deeply at her nonchalantly talking about hard ons. Can she be a little less shameful?! It's bad enough I'm watching something like this with my best friend, I don't need her talking about reactions now.

" I'm not even sad about it anymore! The last thing I want is an ass in my face!" I protested, images of mostly naked men running around, offering their junk, flashing through my mind. I have so mixed feelings about this! I want it, and don't want it all at once!

" Please, you want ass, stop lying to yourself." She shushed me, showing the man our ID's to verify that we were of age, despite being so short and young looking. I could already just tell that I was going to be blushing this whole night. Men with little on their bodies and my friend being a weirdo isn't a good combo.

After having a hushed argument, Xion pushed me into a chair that had a pretty good view of the stage. We were informed that the 'show' was going to be starting soon so Xion wanted me to watch in order to mend my broken heart. You know, I think I prefer to be lonely. Swallowing around my suddenly thick spit, I kept my eyes on the hands in my lap. I had no idea that everyone in a club dressed like they were the performers…

" You look so innocent Rox." Xion teased with a laugh, probably noticing my blush and me focusing intently on my lap. Of course I look innocent! I haven't seen this kind of thing! I haven't even...done...anything to myself! God I'm so embarrassed…! She is _so _getting an earful after this! Never again is she allowed to help me with anything. I've never been more embarrassed in my life!

The lights went down as several people started doing catcalls, knowing what was coming next. I squirmed in my seat as the lights on the stage came on, scantily clad men strutting out in no time. My face burning, I slid down in my seat, trying to make myself invisible as best as I could. Maybe the best thing I could've done was to look away, but it was almost hard to, they were dancing really well. Had they not been dressed the way they were, I would've been looking at them in awe.

Xion had ordered us some drinks while I had been watching the show passively, trying to pay them their respects for being that brave. I can't imagine getting up there and shaking my junk in front of a bunch of strangers. I'd probably die before I even would get to the stage! My interest peaked when a few more men went off the stage after finishing, the lights going down again. I wonder what's going on? They didn't turn the lights off when some of the other men went off and new ones came on. They just announced them with vulgar, inappropriate phrases that all made me uncomfortable, so this person must be different. If it was possible, the people watching seemed to get even more excited.

A little fake siren went off, only making me even more interested in what was going on, enough to make me come out from my hiding. A figure started walking out, seeming to be wearing some sort of hat, and carrying something. As soon as the lights went back on, I felt my face burn with a deep blush. An incredibly sexy redhead was confidently striding out, his wild hair covered with a fireman's hat, his toned body off on display as his outfit was just some more of the uniform pants and some spenders. His introduction came through to me slightly, '_Surely enough to make you hot…..firecrotch...Axel!_' Though I didn't completely hear it since there was a redhead on-stage, distracting me. Said redhead nudged his hat up, giving everybody a very sexy smirk, the lights make his toxic green eyes sharper. God, that's not even fair…

Apparently he likes to put on a show since he grabbed his hat grinning at someone near the stage as he set it on their head, making sure to bend over more than necessary. Setting his ax down, he flicked his eyes over into our direction, only making my blush that much worse. Yeah yeah, I know it's stupid to think that he looked over to me, but it felt like he did! His eyes are too vivid for his own good. It almost looked like he found something funny since he closed his eyes as he smiled to himself. Letting my hands drop from covering my burning face, I watched with extreme interest as the redhead got ready to dance.

Much to my delighted surprise, as his music started up, Axel sensually rolled his curvy hips, getting many whistles of approval. His body easily swayed and bent along with the music, giving us all a wonderful belly dance. Embarrassingly, I felt my body grow hot was I continued watching him, not being as shameful as I should be. He easily shrugged off his spenders, moving his hands down to tug on his pants, only making my face heat up more. H-He isn't going to strip tease is he?! Sure enough, little by little, he showed off his gorgeous hips, revealing his red briefs. I'm not sure whether I'm thankful or disappointed that he was wearing something underneath. Though, to be a tease, he tugged on said briefs, showing off his mouthwatering skin, getting dangerously close to showing off something that just happened to be slightly lower.

With my pants getting tight and my body warming up, I sat and watched intently, enjoying the shameful show. I felt just how aroused I was by his show once he finally finished his little routine. The cheers and whistles of the other club goers was all kind of hazy, my mind lost somewhere in my cloud of lust. Damn, is he gorgeous. If only I could talk to him to see if he was a nice guy or not, if he is, then I'll push past my shyness and jump him!

I heard Xion saying something to me, before laughing and calling over a waiter.

" Yes, my friend here is getting over a breakup and could really use the blue heart special." She told him, giving him a mischievous grin, the man mirroring it back to her as he put his hands on his hips.

" I'll just hav'ta see what I can do for 'im then." He had a little bit of a drawl, but I couldn't quite pinpoint his accent. At this point, to my mind, everything doesn't make sense and the only thing that matters is sexy Axel with the beautiful face and body and hips that beg to be caressed.

" If you could, he especially loved Axel the most, so getting him would be perfect." My raven haired friend hummed in amusement, glancing at me to see if I had any reaction to that. I'm sure I looked dazed and faraway, since I was still trying to process what exactly she was talking about.

" Ah! Yes! Axel is somethin'. I'll go and ask the man now. Knowing 'im, he'd be more than pleased to _help out_ your friend 'ere." The man with the drawl told her, chuckling as he looked over to me, heading off to the stage, going to the stairs that led to the back. Watching him go, I finally felt things click into place, my face going aflame. Giving my friend a look of horror, I opened and closed my mouth in shock, unable to form the right words.

" X-x-xion! What did you just do?! I can't meet him! Are you insane?! Did you see how hot that guy was?! There's no way that I'd be able to not look like the world's biggest loser!" I stuttered, fisting my pants, using them to strangle as I tried to not pass out in shock. She's lost her fucking mind!

" Oh Roxas, please. You're cute and sexy as well, so I think you're over reacting." She waved her hand dismissively, used to my freak outs by now. Xion sent me a smile that in normal circumstances, I'd think was pretty, but now, it looked like the end of my life.

0-Axel-0

I lifted my arms over my head, stretching as I made my way back to my dressing room, the crowd's roar following me. Ah, I love performing. It's nice to have people appreciating me, even if it's for my body. What was surprising was to see a new face in the crowd. Yeah, I know who's the regulars who come here on their own little schedule, which is kinda funny. Tonight, I definitely noticed the cute little blond with bright, wide, blue eyes, staring at me with a bright red face. Clearly this is his first time in a strip club, since he acted like I had strutted out barenaked, jerking off. The other guys were lazing around, no one bothering to change out of their skimpy outfits. They're all awesome guys too, they're just like me and like the money and the crowd.

I was just about to go and get myself out of these briefs when I got a tap on my shoulder, turning around to see one of the waiters. He's the one who also gets up on stage with us too. Luxord. His grin told me that I had been called upon.

" 'Ey Ax. Gotta lil broken 'art for ya~." His thick accent was still intact as ever. I'm surprised that I can ever decipher what he says. " Cute blond near the stage, looks 'bout 15, but I'm sure he's older, 'sidering he got in 'ere." Lux explained, the other guys cooing at me for getting someone asking for me. The little blondie wants some? Sure I caught him with his eyes glued to me, but I wouldn't have pegged him for the type to ask to cheer him up. Now that I think about it, he had some chick with him. Probably the same one who brought him here, and forced him to watch the show, and also ordered a redhead for him. Best friend probably. Obviously blondie swings my way, or he wouldn't be in a club like this.

" Little red faced blue eyes, got'cha. Know just where he is." I hummed, giving him a sly smirk, planning on giving my little admirer a lap full. I'm more than okay with getting the chance to see those baby blues up close~.

Leaving on only my hugging briefs, I strutted my way out of the back, immediately spotting my blond in question. He was saying something urgently to his friend, who only grinned at him. Looks like blondie wasn't in on the plan~. I knew it, blue eyes is shy. Smirking, I made my way over to their table, going behind my blond, leaning down till I was at ear level. Nudging my face against his, I hummed, listening as he squeaked, jumping at my action.

" Jumpy?" I teased, moving so I was straddling him, getting a good look at his nervous and blushing face. God, those eyes of his are even better up close.

" S-sorry! I- I just..well.." His voice made my ears melt as I felt myself like this blond already. He's so hot and adorable and wonderful.

" I'm Axel, you are?" I started, knowing that he's never going to be able to get much out before I start. I feel like this is more for my own amusement than his. By what I can feel pressing against me, he enjoyed my show.

" Roxas." He quietly told me, his blush reaching his ears now, turning them red. Reaching out, I ran my hands through his blond hair, surprised to find how soft it was. Of course, my actions only once again got him to squeak in surprise. Smirking at him, I decided that I'd do my best to get him flustered, give him taste of the club.

" Nice to meet you Roxas." I purred, leaning in close to his face, watching his breath turn shallow at my lips being so close to his. I easily ground my hips over his, a wonderful moan slipping out of Roxas' mouth before he could help it. Holding in my laugh, I tilted his head back, running my lips along his trembling neck. Nervous are we? Poor thing. Flicking out my tongue, I licked up his soft skin till I got to his jaw line. Because of my still moving my hips against his, delicious little whimpers and moans came from him.

" Axel, I...uh~ please." The whimpering blond plead, giving me a look that put me dangerously close to wanting to drag him away to my room. I'm sure he was probably going to ask me to stop, but I know he's loving this. Roxy is just too shy! Pulling his head back to facing me, I decided to break the rules. I brushed my lips across his, enjoying the pleased look in his half closed eyes. Technically I'm not supposed to kiss him, but like hell I care now. Happily, I pressed my lips to his soft ones, I felt like melting.

Roxas let out a moan, pressing back as I lead the kiss. The cute blond shakily raised his hands, carefully lacing them through my hair, acting like I'd be pissed about him touching me. Licking at his lips, I wanted to treat him to a little more, noticing that he seemed to not know what I wanted. I bet that he hasn't kissed much then. Taking things into my own hands, I pushed my tongue into his mouth, liking the surprised groan as he tugged on my hair slightly.

Continuing to roughly move our mouths and tongues together, I let my hand run down his body, which leaned into the touch. Once I got to his pants, I quickly worked my hand inside, hearing the gasp he let out, turn into a needy moan. It was both cute and incredibly sexy how he jerked slightly, his noises getting louder as he started pulling on my hair in desperation. Eventually after I had started skillfully running my fingers along his member, he had to pull out of our heated kiss, panting like he had just ran a mile.

" A-axel! Oh god _please_~!" He cried out, arching his back enough that our chests brushed. Suddenly wanting him to _only_ be mine, I leaned in so my lips were back at his neck, licking a spot that I found was sensitive to him. While drowning in his little noises and mewls, I nipped at the skin lightly before sucking roughly, loving that it got him to be a little louder with his moans. After some good sucking, I leaned back to admire my dark red mark, knowing that he's going to be all flustered about it later.

It didn't take long before his hips started jerking as he clung to me desperately. Moaning like no tomorrow, he found that my name was the only coherent thing that came out of his mouth. Enjoying this a lot, I started roughly pumping him, knowing that he was close now. Having another fit of possessiveness, I covered his mouth with mine, muffling his fucking _wonderful_ sound of climaxing. I want to be the one to hear it, not anyone else. Feeling my hand being covered with his warmth, I pulled away to let him catch his breath. Roxas' head lolled back, face still flushed as his chest heaved to get him back to breathing normally. Fuck, he's really hard to resist right now..! Freeing my hand from his pants, I made sure that he saw me stick my tongue out to lick off his cum, enjoying the flustered look he gave me.

" Glad I met you Roxy, hope you feel better now. I hope I see you again." I hummed, giving him a sweet kiss on the lips, running my hands through his hair one last time. As I was about to get off his lap, I paused at hearing him speak up again.

" Wait, Axel! W-what about you?" My adorable blond asked, referring to the fact that I was extremely aroused. That's cute, he wants me to enjoy myself too~. Giving him a smile, I got off of him, leaning back to give him another kiss.

" I'll be fine Roxy, I was trying to get _you_ to enjoy yourself, not me. Though now I have something really good to think about while _I_ do it." I told him with a smirk, loving watching his face go dark red at me telling him I'll jerk off to him. " See you soon I hope." I brushed back his hair, sending him another smile before I headed off for my dressing room, planning to do just what I told him I'd do. God, I hope I see that cute face again.

0-Roxas-0

My whole body still burned from his touches as I watched him leave in a daze. That felt wonderful! Crap, my pants are going to be really uncomfortable now that he made me do…._that_. He's a good kisser too, and really nice. Who am I kidding, he's a perfect _everything_. I resisted touching my lips, remembering that Xion was still sitting at the other end of the table.

" Wow, he sure got _you_ going, didn't he?" My friend mused out loud, giving me a knowing grin. My face went back to being flushed again as I glared at her.

" You _watched_?!" I asked in disbelief, not knowing that she watched me receive my sexual favor from my sexy redhead.

" Of course I watched! What's wrong with that? I asked for him for you after all, and you enjoyed every minute of it." She acted like watching her best friend get a handjob is an everyday thing! Doesn't she have any shame?!

" Yeah I enjoyed it, but I don't enjoy that my best friend is watching me get sexed up by a smoking hot redhead!" I told her, angry with her now that she had to go and be a pervert. I wanted to just pass out when I heard a familiar voice chuckle, a pair of lips pressing against my ear in a kiss. It was Axel. He just heard me call him a smoking hot redhead. Oh, please kill me now!

" This smoking hot redhead would love to sex up the cute and sexy blond another time." He told me before heading off to where he was going to go. How embarrassing…! Still blushing furiously, I slid down in my seat with a pout, wishing that everyone would stop making me blush so much. Though, meeting Axel certainly wasn't a bad thing. I'll have to try to see him again to get to know him.

0-Three weeks later, Axel-0

I made my way to the back stage once again, having just finished my little show for everyone. The cute little blond is still on my mind. He's so cute that it's hard to not laugh when I see him. The guys all gave me knowing grins as I walked over to them, all of them clearly knowing something I didn't.

" Your blondie is back once again. He's been coming here regularly for three weeks now Ax, please tell me you aren't playing with his little heart." Marluxia told me, giving me a look, as if he honestly thought I was toying with him. How rude! Of course I'm not playing with him! I love Roxy!

" Though if you do break his heart, give me a heads up so I can swoop in to mend it." Xigbar interjected, giving me a feral grin, obviously wanting in on my adorable admirer. Marluxia elbowed him in the gut, getting him to yelp in pain.

" I doubt forcing sex on someone counts as 'mending a broken heart' Xiggy." Demyx put in, sprawled out over his boyfriend Zexion's lap. The latter was ignoring everyone and reading a book while subconsciously stroking Demyx's hair, getting him to nearly purr. Xigbar pouted, not enjoying being ganged up on.

" Well I'd enjoy someone offering sex after my heart got broken." The scarred man defended, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

" For that you need a heart, Xig. It can't break if you don't got it." Marluxia put in, ignoring the shocked sputtering coming from behind him. Instead he went back to focusing on me and my answer of whether I was going to hurt Rox or not.

" Sorry to burst everyone's bubble, but I actually really like Roxas. I plan on _not _breaking his heart and holding him as close as I possibly can. He's so cute and sweet and wonderful that I'd be a complete moron to pass up the chance to grab him up and cherish him." I explained with a shrug, seeing Marluxia sigh with relief, and Xigbar didn't look pleased that I planned on keeping him.

" Well what a romantic you are." He drawled, rolling his eyes at me in annoyance. Smirking at him, I stuck out my tongue, enjoying his pain.

" Too bad for you, I love my Roxy~. I'm his 'smoking hot redhead', or so he told his friend." I teased, liking how easy it was to piss of my friend. " Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go love up my Roxas." I told them, giving them a little salute, happily heading out to go find my blond, who I know is in the same seat as the other times.

Smiling, I went over to him quickly, melting at his shy little smile that he gave me as he saw me coming over. Used to my greeting by now, Roxas closed his eyes, waiting for the kiss that I always give him.

" Hi Axel." He got out before I pressed our lips together in a kiss, glad to hear his pleased noise at me kissing him. Oh, I hope Xig is watching this! So he can see Roxas running his fingers through my hair, enjoying our kiss. Pulling away, I brushed the hair back out of his eyes, wishing that I could see him more often.

" Hey Roxy, glad to see you." I hummed, nuzzling my face into his neck, placing small kisses along it, wanting to melt at his cute giggle. His neck was covered in hickeys that I had given him before, so I'm sure his neck was even more sensitive than normal. Though I'm surprised he hasn't tried covering them up at all, considering how shy he is. I expected a scarf at least, but he still chooses to wear low collar shirts, as if inviting me to possessively mark him.

" Glad to see you too Ax, though there's something...I kinda...want to ask...you." It was a wonder that I even heard him, since his voice suddenly went really quiet, his face flushing once again. Pulling away, I gave him a curious look, wondering why he went from giggly to nervous and shy. Deciding that I'd let him tell me in his own time, I pulled him a chair to sit next to him.

" What is it Rox?" I asked, hoping that he doesn't want something like me to stop being all lovey dovey with him or something. Holding my hands together, I nervously waited for him to tell me what was wrong. My blond scratched at his nose, very flustered by what he was going to tell me.

" I...well I just thought...I was feeling that...urg! I-get-really-jealous- when-you-go-up-there- and-show-off-your-body-to-other-people-and-want-you-to-date-me-if-you-want." Roxas quickly said, barely giving me any time to try to understand what he was telling me. I _think_ I know but, it was really jumbled up.

" Uh...what was that? Say it slower so I can actually understand you Rox." I explained with a smile, my love for him only growing even more. He's my age too! I wouldn't have guessed! 21, legal drinking age~. Roxas played with his hands, trying to get his mind off of whatever he was trying to get out.

" I was saying that… you...being up there kind of makes me...jealous...because other people get to see you mostly naked and I just was… upset...about...it since _I_ want to be the only one to see you...n-naked and...I-I was j-just wondering...if you...er….might….want to….d-d-da-te me...maybe…" He stuttered, only getting even more red as he talked, his beautiful blue eyes purposefully looking away from me, fearing that I'd reject him or something. Giving him a grateful smile, I reached out, gently grabbing his face to force him to look at me. Those eyes of his clearly showed how much he hoped I'd agree with him, both blue orbs ready to let out tears if I declined. Leaning in, I gave him a loving kiss, feeling his tense body relax as his hands went to my hair tugging roughly in excitement.

" Of course I'd want to date you, silly. Why would I keep coming over to you to kiss you and be with you if I didn't?" I told him, letting out a noise of surprise as Roxas threw himself at me, his arms wrapping around my neck as he pulled me in for a sloppy kiss. I felt his tears run down my face as he tightly hugged me. Pulling away from his kiss, I wrapped one arm around his waist to make sure he didn't fall, using my other one to wipe away his tears. " Why are you crying?" I asked, watching him bury his face in my chest. I had to grab his butt to pull him on my lap properly, wanting him to not fall off. Of course that earned me a surprised squeak from Roxas.

" I'm just so happy you accepted." He hiccuped, sounding so pathetic that it broke my heart. Petting his hair, I kissed his head lovingly. " Would...it be okay of me to ask that you not do this job anymore…?" He quietly asked burying his face deeper into the crook of my neck, his wet face making for a strange feeling.

" I'm fine with that Roxy. If you want me to quit, I'll get something not so obscene." I hummed, not minding him asking so. I'd be pissed if other people got to stare at Roxas like they do to me. " I'll only do private shows for you then, and I'll make sure that nothing is on once I'm done~." I purred, glad to feel my neck heat up because of him blushing against it. It's so easy to get him to blush, which only makes him cuter.

" Thank you so much Axel. I really want to be able to get to know you better, since you've been so nice to me." Roxas hummed, placing kisses to my neck, making me very happy. I think I love him. I can't help but always think about him, and now that I'm going to be in a relationship with him, I think I'm going to really love him.

0-Roxas-0

Axel definitely kept his word to me. The same night he grabbed me and brought me to the back stage, and let his friends know that he was going to quit to spend more time with 'his boyfriend'. Of course he ignored that I was blushing like mad because I was so embarrassed. He even pulled me close and gave me a kiss.

Now I'm much happier with where he works, since it's at a book store. I happen to _love_ books, and being able to go to Axel's work and sneak kisses to him whenever I want. It's always great when he's restocking the shelves too, since that means I can look him up while he does it. The uniform that he has now doesn't hide his gorgeous body, so it's hard to _not_ eye him up when he's bending over. The only downside is that he makes it his goal to embarrass me by sneaking grabs and near make-out sessions with me. I don't enjoy listening to girls giggle at him being obscene while I'm trying to read.

Don't get me wrong, I love Axel so much, and now that I've known him for months and months, I'm positive that I'm in love with my favorite belly dancer. He makes sure that nothing is boring, that's for sure. It's really flattering how sweet he is. Axel always makes sure to compliment me at least a million times a day and has never complained about anything I do, besides that fact that I 'need to be less shy'.

I actually visiting him again today, and right now I'm just sitting and reading a book that I picked up, since I do come for more than my boyfriend. Getting into my reading, I nearly jumped at two hands cupping my face from behind. As my head was tilted back, I was met with Axel's wonderful smile, his green eyes as bright as ever.

" Hey Roxy~," He purred, leaning down to give me an upside down kiss, letting his hands go down my chest. Relaxing, I kissed back, accidentally let a small moan slip out as he happily slipped his tongue in my mouth. My face went bright red at a pair of giggles reached my ears, letting me know that we had an audience. Pulling away, I pushed Axel's face away with my hand, earning me a noise of protest from said boyfriend.

" D-don't you have a job to do?" I pouted, looking away from him as I felt my face heat up. The girls who giggled passing by with amused smiles at seeing our little exchange of affection. Axel huffed, not enjoying me being shy of PDA. I'm not a fan of it. He can kiss me all he wants when it's just us two, but as soon as there's other people, I'm not so willing to be kissed.

" Fine, I love you Roxy, I'll come back in a little bit." He declared, giving me a kiss on the cheek and a hug before he went off to return back to his job. I smiled to myself, content with the way things turned out. Having my heart broken wasn't so bad. It made everything go so much better than I could've ever thought. I love Axel, even if he's a cute weirdo. He's my boyfriend and I couldn't ask for anything better.

* * *

**A/N I hope you guys liked it! I really enjoyed doing another Akuroku one-shot after not having done anything for them in a while. It feels good to do something for them again! :D Let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
